Final Fantasy VII
by cachorro-kuropon-fye
Summary: Cloud,un mercenario dispuesto a hacer cualquier trabajo siempre que haya dinero de por medio trabaja ahora para un grupo rebelde llamado Avalancha...


Ok.¡Hola! aver quería aclarar que este fic es una recopilación entera de los dialogos del FFVII.¿y por que?¡¡¡por que si!!! es broma XD. lo hago por que recuerdo que nunca encontré el dichoso juego,por más que lo buscara en todos sitios no lo encontraba.pero...¡¡lo conseguí!! soy feliz T.T...asi que este fic va a los que nunca vieron el juego o a los que les de la gana XD. ah,y os advierto que Aeris saldrá mucho.muchisimo.ya que (no os enfadeis fans de Tifa que la chica me cae bien XD) está claro a quien quería Cloud.bueno os dejo con la historia ¡dejen reviews please! ;-;

(por desgracia ninguno de los personajes me pertenece...¬¬)

Final Fantasy VII

Capítulo 1. – Explosión del reactor-

Midgar, una inmensa ciudad llena de luces y ruido; llena de gente que no piensa más que en su propio beneficio o en sus ideales.Una ciudad llena de peligro.Aunque si la escudriñabas a fondo, podías encontrar desde el niño más despreocupado a una joven florista que carga con una cesta en medio de la calle.pero…esta historia comienza con un chico, un chico que tendrá que afrontarse a fantasmas de su pasado y a un terrible destino.

Estación de Midgar:

11:45

Dos hombres y una mujer bajaron de un tren que acababa de llegar a su destino, los tres neutralizaron a unos guardias que estaban en la estación, abriéndose paso hacia la salida.Un hombre de color bajó de un salto del techo del tren, un muchacho que lo acompañaba lo imitó.

-Vamos, novato sígueme.-

El muchacho tenía el pelo rubio, de punta, unos profundos ojos azules, pero con un extraño brillo, vestía ropas extrañas y consigo llevaba una enorme espada.Este siguió al hombre fuera de la estación, donde dos guardias lo detuvieron, pero para él; fue fácil deshacerse de ellos.Al salir del lugar, se encontró de frente con los compañeros de aquel hombre al que acompañaba.se detuvo frente a ellos.Biggs, uno de ellos, le habló.

-¡Ey! Tú eras uno de los miembros de Soldado,¿no?...no todos los días te encuentras con uno de ellos en un grupo como Avalancha.-

La mujer que iba con ellos, confusa, se dirigió a los otros dos.Su nombre era Jesse.

-¿En Soldado¿Pero no son el enemigo¿Qué anda haciendo con nosotros en Avalancha?-

-Calma, Jesse.Estuvo en Soldado.-aclaró Biggs.-Los abandonó y ahora es uno de los nuestros.No me enteré del nombre…-

-Cloud…-contestó con desgana.

-Cloud¿eh? Soy…-Pero Biggs no pudo acabar su frase, ya que Cloud lo interrumpió.

-Me da igual cómo os llameis.En cuanto acabe este trabajo…me largo de aquí.

Entonces el hombre que lo había llamado novato, llegó hasta ellos a toda prisa.

-¡¿Qué diablos estáis haciendo¡Ya os he dicho que jamás avancéis en grupo!-gritó furioso.-nuestro objetivo es el reactor Mako del Norte. Nos reuniremos en el puente que se halla enfrente.

Una compuerta que se encontraba frente a ellos, se abrió gracias a Jesse. Los tres compañeros corrieron atravesando la compuerta hacia el interior, dejando a Cloud detrás.El hombre, Barret, miró a Cloud fijamente con algo de desconfianza.

-así que exSoldado,¿eh¡no me fío de ti!-y dicho esto se alejó tras la compuerta.

Cloud observó el enorme reactor que se alzaba frente a él.destruirlo iba a ser algo complicado, pero ya que habían llegado hasta ahí;más valdría hacia el encuentro de los demás y abriéndose paso, se adentró en el reactor.era frío y oscuro,Cloud corrió por estrechos pasillos hasta llegar a una salita donde habían unas escaleras amarillas.miró a su alrededor y siguió adelante, donde se encontró con Barret y compañía.Biggs,intentaba descifrar una clave de las ya nombradas compuertas, ya que esta les impedía el paso.

-¡Tío¿Es la primera vez que te enfrentas con un reactor?-preguntó Barret.

-No.-contestó Cloe.-a fin de cuentas estuve trabajando para Shinra ya sabes.-

-El planeta rebosa con energía de Mako.la gente la utiliza diariamente aquí.-Barret hizo una pausa.-es la sangre vital de este planeta.pero Shinra no deja de chuparle la sangre con esas máquinas.-

Cloud, cansado, lo interrumpió.quería acabar el trabajo cuanto antes y marcharse. ¿Qué le importaba a él lo que le pasaba al planeta?

-No necesito que me des una charla.démonos prisa.-

-¡Se acabó! De ahora en adelante venís conmigo.-exclamó Barret enfadado.

clave descifrada

La compuerta finalmente se abrió, Cloud y los demás pasaron a otra habitación, en ella había otra compuerta cerrada.nuevamente Biggs intentó descifrarla.

-Y pensar cuantos de los nuestros arriesgaron sus vidas tan sólo por esta clave…-

Al acabar de descifrar todas las claves, Cloud, Barret y Jesse se adentraron en un ascensor; que los llevaría justo a donde ellos querían.Barret miró nuevamente a Cloud.

-Poco a poco los reactores agotarán toda la sangre vital y entonces será el fin.-dijo.

Cloud se encogió de hombros y contestó.

-No es problema mío.-

Barret atónito replicaba.- ¡el planeta está agonizando, Cloud!-

Éste negó con la cabeza y sin ninguna expresión en su rostro contestó.-lo único que me preocupa es terminar este trabajo antes de que seguridad y los guardianes robot vengan.-

Barret apretó los puños con fuerza, no podía creer que ese chico pudiese ser tan frío y cínico.sin dirigirse la palabra,Barret y Cloud siguieron a Jesse fuera del ascensor.bajaron por una inmensa escalinata, donde jesse los dejó continuar solos.ella esperaría arriba por si surgía algún problema.Después de un largo camino, ambos llegaron al núcleo del reactor.

-Cuando volemos por los aires este lugar, no va a quedar más que un montón de chatarra.Cloud, tú fijas la bomba.-

-¿No deberías hacerlo tú?-preguntó Cloud.

-¡calla y hazlo, idiota!-exclamó barret.-tengo que vigilar y asegurarme de que no lo estropees.-

-Bien, que te aproveche.-

Una voz y un ensordecedor pitido retumbaron en la mente de Cloud, paralizandolo unos instantes.

¡Cuidado¡¡Es algo más que un reactor!!

-…. ¿qué sucede?-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Qué sucede, Cloud¡Date prisa!- le gritó Barret.

-…vale, lo siento.-se disculpó Cloud, éste se acercó al núcleo y colocó con cuidado la bomba; pero, en ese mismo momento una alarma comenzó a sonar.

-¡Mala suerte, aquí vienen!-dijo Barret.

Un enorme robot con forma de escorpión aterrizó frente a ellos.Barret y cloud lucharon contra él; pero pudieron derrotarlo con facilidad.

-Venga, vámonos de aquí.-

¡Diez minutos para la detonación!

Cloud, Barret y compañía huyeron a toda prisa del reactor.en pocos minutos éste explotó, arrasando con todo a su alrededor.ya ocultos…


End file.
